<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good puppies by KyoKen_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118622">Good puppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKen_chan/pseuds/KyoKen_chan'>KyoKen_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Fluff, Kageyama has low blood sugar, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Puppy Play, not really smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKen_chan/pseuds/KyoKen_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Wakatoshi have a competition to see who has the better puppies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good puppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what this is. It was going to be smut, then fluff, then both. But now it's this.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m telling you my puppies are better than yours Toshi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, mine are just as good as yours if not better Hajime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the floor in front of them are two sets of puppies. One belonging to Iwaizumi Hajime the other to Ushijima Wakatoshi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tooru, Tobio you don’t want to lose Tsutomu and Semi right?” Iwaizumi coos, and both of them whine a ‘yes’ through their ball gag. “Then don’t cum.” He snaps mainly at Tooru since he looked the most on edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today's game was offered by Iwaizumi and he’d be damned if he was going to lose because Tooru isn’t willing to wait. It was simple (to him anyway) don’t cum don’t move and as a challenge no cock rings. It was a test of sheer endurance to see who’s pup would break first. It was Eita to their surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered and whined pitifully over his gag and crawled over to his master signaling that’s as far as he could go. Ushijima praised him for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did a good job. You can cum now.” The three leftover pups whine in confusion while Eita yips in thanks and lets his orgasam rip through him. He shakes and ruts shamelessly on his masters leg as he dirties the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh did we forget to tell you,” Ushijima says, not paying attention to the pup humping his leg. “If you decide you can not go on you can cum as many times as you want.” He finishes and smirks as he watches Goshiki, Tooru and Tobio watch Eita go through what he believes is his 3rd orgasm before he whimpers of  oversensitivity. Ushijima complies by pulling out virbrator and ball gag then cleaning him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it seems yours aren’t doing just as well as mine.” Iwaizumi smirks as he points to Eita who’s fallen asleep by Ushijima’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He says smugly as his head gestures to a shaking Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru knows if he cums without permission that gives him a punishment but  if he leaves so he cum that would leave Tobio by himself to win for their master. Balancing both these thoughts he believes Tobio can handle it since he did last time and crawls off to Iwaizumi. Seeing this Iwaizumi scowls deeply at Ushijima and the superior look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you. You can cum.” Iwaizumi says watching Oikawa’s blissed out face as he reaches over and rubs the vibrator harshly over his prostate before he cums. Unlike Eita the one orgasm is enough to send Oikawa into oversensitivity, and like Ushijima he complies by pulling out virbrator and ball gag then cleaning him up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud that you and Semi held out as long as you did, but what does that make you guys look like not holding out longer than the babies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru growls frustratedly; he hadn’t thought about that and it shows on his face. “There’s always next time Tooru, go rest by Eita.” Ushijima softly commands while Iwaizumi pets his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we have two left. Let us see who can wait out the most.” Wakatoshi says to the young pups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toshi I wanna hear them let’s take out their gags. It’s kinda weird without Tooru making all that noise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you are right the silence is kinda bothering.” Iwaizumi walks over to Tobio and Tsutomu and takes out the gags filling the room with sounds that were once omitted. “Speak,” Iwaizumi instructs and the pups yip as they moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arf,” Kageyama drawls out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruff,” Goshiki squeaks.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better don’t you think Wakatoshi?” Iwaizumi says as he sits down next to Ushijima. “Much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s turn these up and wait.” The sound of vibrations gets louder along with the moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they have to get louder.” Tooru whines as he curls into Eita’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course they did. It was way too quiet with you sleeping.” Ushijima’s comment gets a grumble out of Oikawa but he soon falls back asleep in Semi’s hold.     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Goshiki you have to cum. Let me win this one.” Iwaizumi teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not tempt him. But Tobio on the other hand looks like he needs help.” The two look at Kageyama with lidded eyes and tears flowing as he struggles to stay on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobio are you okay? What’s your color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-red,” he whispers before he fates in front of Goshiki. “Stop the vibrators Toshi, Gokshiki go to Tooru and Semi.” Everyone quickly jumps to action while Iwaizumi picks Kageyama up and takes him to the bathroom to wipe his forehead with cool water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I‘m okay. It was low blood sugar.” Tobio groans when he comes to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hajime says angrily but with no real bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause I wanna win for you,” He says softly. Hajime’s angry look falls softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that. Your health is more important to me than any competition. If you ever need to stop we’ll pause the scene and get you something you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts stop the scene before you pass out not after, that’s an order. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door opens it’s Ushijima with Kageyama’s bowl of orange juice and a trail of happily rested, yipping and barking puppies following behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this should help with the low blood sugar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I have milk instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, now drink what’s there for you so you can get better then you can go get rest with the others.” Iwaizumi orders and waits for him to finish before he lets him leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel better?” Kageyama nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good now let’s head to bed.” Kageyama barks behind his master as he crawls over the pile of worried puppies. He lets out a yip to tell them he’s okay and they smile; each giving him a lick on the cheek before laying back down. “Y’know Toshi we have such good puppies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Hajime calls out softly. Followed by an arange of soft barks. Then Wakatoshi’s sleepy voice:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>